


Tricks & Lies

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Caught In The Middle, Cheating, Dark Ransom - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective ransom, Protectiveness, Spider Gag, alternate endings, bad guy curtis, dark curtis, grey ransom, sweet female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: What do you do when ransom's second in command, his bodyguard and now your bodyguard turns his sights on you?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Another party, another night of being bored to death, at least you get to stay at Ransom’s side, and he never ignores you, plenty of times throughout the night he’s taken you for quick little romps in shadow or down secret hallways.

Tonight is different though, Ransom’s second in command, that’s the only word that comes to mind for the man, is here as well. Acting as a bodyguard more and more as Ransom keeps making deals that anger some people, now he’s always there...looming, giving you little dark smirks that he makes sure to hide from Ransom.

You don’t know what to make of it and most of the time you can ignore it, but sometimes….you can’t. He’s always there, like a shadow. Plenty of times you shiver when you’re around him, and you feel shame spread through you because sometimes...it’s not just in fear...it’s something else, something you have no right feeling because you have the best man you could ask for.

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

The looks turn into random little touches, a brush of his fingers on your bare shoulder, your elbow, your lower back, half the time you’re not sure if your brain is playing tricks on you or if he really was getting this bold with you.

You fear bringing it up to Ransom, what if you looked crazy? Or made him mad?

No you keep it all to yourself, you say nothing, even has his looks and touches turn bolder yet, his hands turn from gentle to firm to bruising. His eyes watch you more intently, they burn darker, his touch becomes possessive and yet, you still say nothing, for fear….you don’t know what anymore.

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

The first time he takes you, it’s in some cramped closet, a hand over your mouth as you struggle, he just laughs darkly and takes you whether you want it or not.

In the end, you hate how much you liked it….how much you crave it. Maybe he knew this….this thing inside you that wants him when you shouldn’t.

It only gets worse after that, anytime Ransom leaves Curtis in charge of watching over you as you go out….anywhere….curtis is there...taking you….stripping you of you of….everything, clothes….your very soul. It starts getting easier to let it happen until months later you no longer fight him, you welcome him into your arms, into your bed, oh but there will be to hell to pay if Ransom ever finds out, but it becomes harder and harder to care the longer this….affair goes on.

And that’s what you’ve done isn’t it? You’re no better than those women who cheat on their husbands, sure Ransom isn’t your husband, only your boyfriend, but cheating is cheating.

And you cheated on him with the devil.

He may not have given you any choice in the beginning, but somewhere along the way….you stopped fighting and now...it was on you.

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

Oh but when Ransom finally finds out, there’s an odd…..sort of smile to his face as he takes in you and curtis. You’re in tears before him in only your nightie, but curtis….is calmly sitting there next to you just picking at his nails like this is no big deal, you don’t know what to think of that but it doesn’t matter.

“You really didn’t think I knew this whole time?” Ransom asks calmly, leaning back in his leather chair, that blue sweater you love so much on him today, hair slicked back perfectly like always, he looks….more amused then anything.

You wipe some of your tears away so confused, “Then….why..”

“Why didn’t I do anything about it? Simple, it was a test, curtis came to me saying you were throwing yourself at him and look at that, he was right.”

You rear back shocked and turn to glare at curtis, who looks at you amused, that is until you kick him in the balls, “You mother fucker, you were the one who fucking attacked me in the beginning, you gave me no choice on the matter.” You yell.

Curtis goes down shocked, yelling in pain, cupping his poor dick, “Son of a bitch.”

Ransom’s little smile falls from his face and suddenly grows very serious, “That was also a test, I knew he had given you little choice, but….I wasn’t sure just how bad it had been.”

“Darling come here to me.” He commands softly, still standing over curtis, you look to ransom and he only looks protective, you swallow thickly and move over to him, going around his desk, he scoots his chair back and parts his legs, hands grabbing your wrist to reel you onto his lap.

You go into his arms and it feels so good, but you’re shaking, “Ransom...I’m sorry I don’t know how it came to this.” You say tearfully.

He coo’s softly at you and just holds you, curtis finally stands back up slowly, looking pissed off.

“Honey it’s ok, truly...he didn’t give you much choice.”

You start crying harder because he couldn’t possibly know….how you had started to just...give in...like it, “But Ransom...”

He places a finger to your lips as he makes you really look at him, “Honey, he was drugging you.”

That stops you cold…”What?” You breathe out, looking at ransom in shock.

“He’s been drugging your tea, in the beginning when you still fought him? He got tired of it, so he started drugging you to get you to comply.”

You sit there….stunned while Ransom turns to look at curtis, “Only a moron writes down what they have been doing and only a really big moron steals my drugs and uses them on my woman no less.” He tisk and suddenly ransom’s two other huge bodyguards are there holding down curtis who struggles and swears up a storm.

Ransom leans back and holds you tightly to him as you hold him back just as tightly….the whole thing...your emotions are all over the place, when ransom snaps his fingers, the brunette’s cook comes in with a silver shiny tray with a single syringe on it.

The cook waste no time in uncapping it and tapping it a few times with his fingers, “You’ll soon see, nothing goes unnoticed by me Curtis, and here I thought you were one of us...a pity really, but...no matter soon enough you will be...weather you want to be...or not.”

When you watch the syringe get plunged into curtis’s neck, you swallow thickly as ransom leans down to whisper to you, “Don’t worry love, we’re giving him something...much stronger, he won’t know what hit him soon enough.”

You nod your head as he pets over your hair and you wonder….if you can command curtis to visit you sometime soon.

Payback was a bitch after all.


	2. Alternate Ending

Oh but when Ransom finally finds out, there’s an odd…..sort of smile to his face as he takes in you and curtis. You’re in tears before him in only your nightie, but curtis….is calmly sitting there next to you just picking at his nails like this is no big deal, you don’t know what to think of that but it doesn’t matter.

“You really didn’t think I knew this whole time?” Ransom asks calmly, leaning back in his leather chair, that blue sweater you love so much on him today, hair slicked back perfectly like always, he looks….more amused then anything.

You wipe some of your tears away so confused, “Then….why..”

“Why didn’t I do anything about it? Simple, I told him too.”

You cry harder....utterly shocked, feeling betrayed....”But....how could you!”

“Darling, no woman of mine looks at another man, my second no less and doesn’t pay for it, your wandering eyes are why you’re in trouble and now...you’re going to pay even more.” Ransom calming replies, some of his fingers drumming on his desk, his eyes taking you in like a hawk.

You swallow thickly, “I...”

“Your words will mean nothing of course, and what you’re going to do right now is come over here and suck my cock while he fucks you, you’re nothing but a play thing to me now.” He swallows thickly like those words actually hurt him to say, like it was YOU who betrayed him....hadn’t you though?

Curtis is more then happy to pull you up and make you move forward, you tremble as he does it...what else can you say?

Nothing.

Ransom unzips his pants as curtis holds you tightly, his breath by the back of your ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you wont remember your name.” He whispers roughly.

You shut your eyes at that, they pop back open though when he forces you down by your shoulders in front of Ransom, Ransom is not gentle at all as he grips a fistful of your hair and yanks you forward to his waiting hard cock, “Sweethearts get gentle, bitches get rough.” He growls at you.

Your bottom lip trembles, when Ransom leans forward and grips your chin in his other hand, it hurts, oh it hurts, he makes sure your mouth is open but...where you thought he was going to shove his cock in your mouth, suddenly curtis is kneeling down behind you with something in his hand, when he goes to try and fit it in your mouth you start struggling.

It doesn’t work of course, they are much stronger then you and soon enough, the spider gag is in your mouth, the metal making sure your mouth will be forced to stay open no matter what. Curtis is all to happy to bind your wrist behind your back with his belt to the point it hurts.

They don’t care about your pain.

It’s then ransom shoves your mouth around his cock and now you can’t do anything but take it, he makes you gag on it and your weak struggles only seem to amuse them. Your eyes leak tears, gone is your kind ransom, now he was a monster and all you could do is take it.

You cry more when you feel curtis grip your hips from behind and slam into your waiting pussy, your not very wet at all and the scream is muffled by the cock in your mouth, but it just makes them both moan at the sound.

“Scream for us.” Curtis growls, slamming into you again and again.

“Oh she’ll scream, she’ll scream until I say were done and baby...we are far from being done.” He says roughly, the smirk on his face....dark...and possessive.

You whimper in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this ending, reader wasn't drugged so she was just flat out cheating, so she has to pay for it.


End file.
